INSTANT REPLAY
by LiLi-Sama
Summary: [SPOILERS] Sephiroth killed Aeris and left the heart broken Cloud in sorrow. Did Aeris really have to die? Not if Squall has any say in it! FF CROSSOVERS! ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Final Fantasy...because if I did I'd be a very rich girl. You know what I could do with that kind of money? Yeah..buy Final Fantasy games. And clothes! And make up! For I am a girl and like thoughs things! RAWR I AM A CHOCOBO!_

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note: **XD Oh my...me and my friends were talking about Final Fantasy 7 in a chat one day (thank you Alex and Whit!) and we thought of a different scene to put in the place where Aeris dies. Enjoy! Oh yeah ..the beginning is just going to be playing back Aeris's death scene._

_

* * *

_

_**Summary: **SPOILERS Sephiroth killed Aeris and left the heart broken Cloud in sorrow. Did Aeris really have to die? Not if Squall has any say in it! (FF CROSSOVERS! ONE SHOT!)_

_

* * *

_

**INSTANT REPLAY  
**A ONE SHOT STORY BY LILI-SAMA

Cloud and Aeris...

Cloud...a handsome spiky hair man who was once a Solider with Sephiroth. Aeris...born into the world and became the last Ancient. Both were beautiful. Both had enormous power. Both had the skills to beat Sephiroth once and for all. And both some how crossed paths one day by a simple flower exchange. And now here they were in the Ancient city.

Cloud looked up the stone stair like pillars leading up to the temple and saw a beautiful image. Aeris was praying so peacefully that she looked like a sleeping angel. Cloud always thought she was beautiful. The blonde hair man smiled and actually thought about not disturbing her. Then he remembered the mission and was forced to jump up the stones up to the brunette woman.

"Aeris!" Cloud called out gleefully as he jumped on the last pillar. Aeris did not open her eyes. She was locked in a heavenly prayer. Cloud's grin only grew like a little boys on Christmas morning. He ran up to her in pure happiness. Here he thought Aeris was lost and she was only praying! His soul grew lighter and made every step up there easier and more delightful.

Then he finally reached the top and only the archway where a door would have gone stood in their way. Cloud didn't even take one step in before something eerie began to happen. His body became numb and tired but yet his arms were moving of their own free will. His trembling hand reached and grabbed his sword without his command. Something in Cloud realized that _it _was happening again.

Swing left...

Swing right...

Still no control over his own body.

He lifted his sword high above his head and then realized what was happening. The man was being possessed and they were trying to make him kill Aeris! Cloud used all his power to make the sword stop inches before killing the brunette haired girl. But he couldn't keep it up for long.

"Cloud!" Tifa yelled from below, snapping Cloud back to reality for a moment. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

He couldn't even barely manage to speak. It was a miracle he could even stop the sword in time. Sweat was running down his face like rain to a window and all the veins in his face were bulging from strain.

"Stop it Cloud!" Barret pleaded from below. Cloud grinded his teeth together and tried to concentrate.

'If only I could,' Cloud tried to say to his friend below him. All he could manage to say was mumbling, "Ugh...Sephiroth," he took a deep breath in and tried to hold back his tears. Suddenly he just yelled out his feelings "What are you making me do!"

"Enough," A low, deep, and creepy sounding voice rang across the area. Cloud regained the control of his body so suddenly it was like a lightning strike. He kept his sword drawn in fear what would happen next. You could never be to careful. Especially when you knew only one person could behind this after all...

A loud whistling noise could be heard from above. Cloud looked up and saw his greatest fear. Sephiroth was flying down and his sword was pointed straight towards the area Aeris was praying. His eyes grew as large as ostrich eggs when he figured it all out. Sephiroth was trying to kill Aeris!

"NO!" Cloud yelled in horror as Sephiroth fell closer and closer towards his next victim. Time became very slow and still in that one moment of history. It was like the moments in the movies. The blonde boy ran towards them knowing he had little chance to save Aeris before Sephiroth stabbed her. He was now only a few inches away. Closer...closer...

"Not to fast!" An unfamiliar voice sprang into action. Before Cloud knew what was going on, a boy not much younger then he had stepped into the scene. Aeris finally opened her eyes just in time for a girl dressed in blue to be pushed in her praying spot. Sephiroth was caught off guard and he fell over on his side.

Cloud stood still and examined the two new comers. The boy who yelled had brown hair that glowed in the natural light. He wore a leather jacket with white furry stuff around the collar and black pants. He also had a particular looking sword in his hands. Was that a gun attached to his blade? The decoy girl stood up and glared at the boy with the gun blade. She had beautiful long black hair that stood out with her baby blue outfit. They were obviously lovers.

"Squall!" The girl yelled at the guy with her arms crossed. Her beautiful face and features did not match her attitude. "Did you just try to kill me?"

The boy named 'Squall' shrugged casually. He seemed pretty laid back and cool. "...guess so," were the words that lazily flowed out of his mouth.

The girls anger seem to rise greatly at these words as though it were an erupting volcano. "Fine! We are _so_ over!"

"Thank God," Squall seemed to mumble under his breath. Luckily for him ..the girl didn't hear him.

"Excuse me," Tifa said, accompanied by Barret, in a rather ticked off voice. "But who the hell are you two?"

"My name is Rinoa," bowed the raven haired beauty to the young woman. "And this," she grumbled, pointing to the boy at her side. "Is my _ex_-boyfriend, Squall."

Everyone turned their heads at the two strangers and gazed back and forth between them. Things quickly became awkward and quiet. So the blonde man decided to break the ice. Cloud stepped forward and confronted the ex-lovers. "So ..where are you guys from?"

"The Garden," Squall simply answered as he leaned against a pillar.

"_I'm_ not from the Garden," Rinoa spat at Squall in disgust. "Remember?"

"The Garden?" Barret questioned in a confused tone. "Is that by Wutai?"

"No," Rinoa stepped forward, not giving Squall a chance to speak. "We're not from final fantasy seven. We're from final fantasy eight!"

Clouds eyes grew wider with this newly acquired news. "There was a final fantasy eight?"

"..yeah," Squall shrugged.

"Never heard of it," Tifa answered.

"Hmm let's see," Rinoa started to think as she sat down on the floor. "Oh! We we're in it...along with this hyper, train loving girl, a teacher that looked like a playboy bunny, this perverted cowboy guy, and a boy with a bad temper." The girl tried to crack a smile as she looked over to the boy in leather. "No I don't mean you Squall!"

"Nothing is coming to mind," Cloud told them as the three final fantasy seven characters began to get more confused.

"...It was right after your game," Rinoa told them as though she were a teacher herself trying to explain a difficult math problem to students. "And right before the ninth."

"Nope," Tifa shrugged, disappointed that she couldn't think of it. "Nothing."

Rinoa sighed and pouted. She crossed her arms in a huff. But Squall was the one who spoke up this time. "It was the final fantasy that sucked."

"Ooooh!" the three exclaimed in unison as it finally registered with them. "I get it!"

"Now that we are done with our introductions," Tifa said coolly as she interrupted everyone's laughter and giddy times. She turned towards Sephiroth, the silver hair man, with a look of disappointment and hate on her face. "You bastard!"

"Yeah!" Cloud exclaimed loudly as he joined Tifa in the flame exchange. He made the man on the floor quiver a little. He stepped closer and closer to the man he hated so much. "How dare you try to kill Aeris!"

"Right!" Barret also exclaimed as he joined his two companions. The three surrounded the older man. He was trapped in a human circle and he was forced to look up at their evil hateful glares. "What gave you the right to do that?"

"You aren't worth the money I paid you," Tifa screamed angrily as she lunged forward to punch the evil, yet now powerless man. "I had to sell my best materia to pay for you! Your such a disappointment!"

The opposite colored friends stopped dead in their tracks. They both wore a confused look on their different faces. A sweat drop fell off of their heads. "Whaaaaat?"

"I paid Sephiroth to kill Aeris for me," Tifa explained to her friends as though it were old news. They just gawked at her in disbelief. "If Aeris didn't die then Cloud would obviously start going out with her. Who would that leave _me_ with? Cid, Barret, Vincent? No way! I don't like cursing, blacks, or long hair on guys."

"Oh snap," Cloud rang as he saw Barret's temper rise. He held his gun handed friend back in fear that another fight might break out.

"I mean, come on!" She exclaimed angrily as she looked around at everyone. "I have the big boobs! I'm super sexy! I wear practically nothing! Why can't I be the first choice? Why!"

"Squall," Rinoa told the cool looking teen as she motioned for him to get up "I think we better go." She took him by the hand and began to leave the rest of their new 'friends'.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Squall questioned her dully. Rinoa nodded and began to skip off at a fast pace.

"Of course!" Rinoa exclaimed happily as she attacked her boyfriends face with her lips and squeezed him with her death grip.

"Oh god Dammit," Squall groaned as they both left the scene together.

"Sephiroth," Cloud smiled to the man on the floor as he held out his hand, offering to help him up. "Your not so bad after all. Want to get some pizza with the rest of us?"

Sephiroth accepted Cloud's hand and stood up. He began to pout sadly as though he were a child. "Can I bring Jenova with me?"

"Erm..." Barret tried to answer without sounding awkward. "Suuuuuure..."

"Hurray!" Sephiroth jumped up and down like a gay little school girl. "Because I love my Jenova and my Jenova loves me."

"Dude..." Cloud laughed as he put his arm around Aeris waist. "She's your MOM!" The group laughed and giggled together as they left the scene.

"Sephiroth's mom has got it going on," Aeris sang from the distance.

"Wait!" Tifa yelled at them as she chased after them. "You forgot me! Wait for me guys!"

_The End_

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Did you enjoy it? I know some things may be a bit inaccurate but I had to change them for the sake of the one shot! -bows- Please review :D._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts__

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Um...yeah...__

* * *

__**Reason for this randomness of a chapter: **It's more of a thing of me...oh well I'll just say it. I, Lili-sama, AKA Lily t3h Ninja (badge name at con) give Boom Presentations (basically me plus other people) permission to use the previous chapter as a skit in an upcoming convention. I will be Aeris...ahhh I'm trying to put as much information as possible on here so that if someone goes "OMG THAT'S A FAN FIC" they can go and check back and I'll be like "HECK NO IT'S MY FAN FIC! The convention will be in Texas...(not saying what convention because I'm afraid someone will try to pwn it...)._

_...I think that's enough information?__

* * *

_**Chapter two (so that I'm not spamming or whatever the term is):**

And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Tifa, who ended up quitting her job at the bar and selling pizza. And then the earth exploded...or something like that.

THE END

* * *

_**Authors Note: **Don't bother me about updating...I took a unannounced hiatus._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

__**Authors Note: **Okay, so a few months ago I posted a chapter saying that I was using this fan fic in a skit for an upcoming con for my production group. Well, that convention was Onicon 06. We won best skit :). That is all.__

* * *

**Chapter three (again, so no one pwns my soul or anything):**_

And then Aeris won a million dollars or something. Then the world exploded again.

THE END


End file.
